


Currency Of Love

by flickawhip



Series: Ministry Women - Carlisle's School Troubles. [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More for the Ministry girls. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currency Of Love

Tia Cullen walked brazenly into the school building and walked with a purpose to what would normally be Carl's office. he quickly shooed away the young girl who was waiting outside and instead she entered. She paid no heed to the look of surprise on the two women's faces as she closed and locked the door. She turned and looked at the two ladies with a somewhat grim smile on her face.

"Ms. Beth Silver & Dr. Porsha Neilson I take it..."

She said in a matter of fact tone. 

"I'm sorry if you were expecting Miss Jennifer Island...but I'm now your 11 O'clock appointment."  
Beth had smirked just a little, her voice soft. 

"You must be Tia."

A pause, then she glanced sideways at Porsha, her voice gentle. 

"One of the first."

"Nice to see my reputation precedes me… so I hear from a 'little birdy' that you are investigating Carlisle and are interviewing the girls… well.... you can just interview me as opposed to some shaken sixteen-year-old."  
Porsha knew instantly who she meant. 

"You... mean Minde?"

A pause then she spoke gently, somewhat firmly. 

"She was perfectly fine last time I spoke to her... Beth...?"

Beth blushed a rich red colour and Porsha sighed. 

"Darling... you need to get over yourself."  
Tia walked with purpose and sat down in the chair and looked at the two ladies, her voice light but firm.

"Well first question?"  
"How old were you when you started... dating?"

That was one from Beth.  
"14."  
"First sexual contact?"  
Beth continued to lead the questions.  
"A group of 21-25 year-old boys, round the back of the local collage also at 14. They took turns fondling my breasts with my permission."  
"With Mr. Cullen?"  
Again it was Beth who spoke.  
"Define sexual contact...you meaning just anything sexual to do with my body or in our conversation or actual penetration?"  
"Actual bodily contact."  
"When he kissed me and put his hands up my skirt and fondle my ass through my panties, when I was about 15 and a half."  
"So... underage?"  
"I was under-aged when those five boys touched my breasts. What’s your point I asked them to do it, I was being a flirty little bad girl with Carl get him all hot and bothered flashing him a little pantie shot here and there finally I kissed him and told him to take what he wanted and he didn't...I was offering him my body he could have had me when I was 15 I would have gladly consented to sex. But he waited till I was legal to actually take me."  
Beth smiled slightly.  
"Exactly what we said in the report... except we fudged it a little... said he waited until the girls had left... those who were pregnant at the school had found boyfriends in the community, this school just didn't fight them as hard."  
Tia blinked.

"Then what the hell did you say to Minde where I find her crying her eyes out in one of the old lecture halls, where by the way I lost my V-Card to Carl, saying she got Carl in trouble and whimpering about being verbally violated by a woman asking a lot of personal questions?"  
"She was a little... belligerent."

Beth sighed. 

"I pushed her too hard."  
Tia raised her eyebrow.

"To say the least… poor little lamb was scared witless when I found her."  
Beth had whined softly, clearly distraught herself. Porsha had said nothing, reaching a hand to Beth, pulling the other woman in close to hush her gently, her own eyes alight with anger as she soothed Beth enough to ease the woman's tears. 

"It's hardly Beth's fault that some children put on such a strong front... she seemed fine later that day... she's seemed fine ever since. Look at how unhappy Beth is... My gods, are you that blind you can't see how upset she is? how horribly guilty she's been feeling lately?"

A pause before Porsha spoke again, her voice softening.

"I'm sorry... but you can't ask me to not want to keep Beth safe, and you can't blame Beth wanting to keep you girls safe... not with the home, the family she came from... she's precious... delicate as china, but precious."  
Tia winced.

"Sorry...but you don't think I don't feel like a big sister to all these girls? I know what it’s like to come from a bad home...I'm lucky I made it to sixteen with my virginity intact my step-father had he had his way... I’d have been deflowered when I was twelve...and I didn't have any help from social services. The only help I got was from Carl and into the bargain I got love, affection and a new family...so I'm sorry but I take it as a personal attack when my little sisters are hurt or my lover and father figure is seemingly under threat but I... didn’t mean to upset anyone…"  
Porsha smiled slightly. 

"You seem like a very smart girl... I think maybe together we can keep Carl's name out of the limelight..."

She paused then added. 

"That douche of a step-father ever shows up... you make sure to tell me. I'll have his ass in jail in seconds."  
Tia smiled.

"Well not sure about the smart part but yes I think we can work together..."

She bit her bottom lip.

"Can I just ask...what did you put in that report in regards to girls like Martina Cooper or Whisper Fox..."

She asked.

"Just they are kind of sort of...blood relation to Carl as well as lovers."  
Porsha smiled slightly. 

"There is no evidence that Carlisle Cullen is anything but a loving family member to these girls."

A pause then. 

"From Beth's report."  
"Well it’s not a lie…"

 

Tia giggled.

" ‘Least your open minded most people kind of frown on us Cullen's idea of family love…"  
Beth had smirked. 

"Porsha wouldn't dare judge... her first girlfriend was her cousin-once-removed."  
Tia had laughed slightly.  
“And you?”  
“Ehh, I grew up in Australia, I’m used to ‘close’ families…”


End file.
